


i put a spell on you

by ilovemygaydad



Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, lots of warnings, please read the whole summary!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: a/n: this fic is super heavy with some twists that i don't want to spoil, so any warnings that are asterisked will be elaborated on the notes in case you're put off by anything! you're also free to send me an ask on tumblr if you need more information!!!summary: after roman’s entire life crumbles right before his eyes, he turns to the one person who he knew he could trustpairings*: royality, logince, and moxietywarnings: unsympathetic light sides*, toxic relationships*, implied obsession, mentions of past alcoholism, mentions of alcohol, implied drugging*, witchcraft, not really a happy ending for some characters, manipulation, betrayal, mentions of making out, mentions of hickeys, twist endings, cheating*, technically non-consensual making out*, crying, panic attacks, mental breakdown, apathetic character*, partial nudity (aka one is in a shirt and boxers and the other is simply shirtless), a bit of swearing, ulterior motives*, food mentions, memory loss, and possibly something else





	i put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> warnings, cont’d: 
> 
> unsympathetic light sides: patton and virgil are portrayed as unsympathetic, but the only truly unsympathetic one is logan
> 
> pairings: established royality, toxic logince, platonic moxiety that is only turned “romantic” by a potion
> 
> implied drugging/cheating/non-con making out: a potion is used on virgil and patton to control them so it seems like they’re cheating on roman. neither of them are in control of themselves and didn’t consent to anything that happened due to being under a spell
> 
> apathetic character/ulterior motives: logan is just,,,,,,,, one shitty dude tbh. he uses a spell to control virgil and patton because he’s obsessed with roman and wants to be with him

Roman had swung the door open, ready to call out to his love, when he saw them.

His best friend and boyfriend.

Together.

In a position that couldn’t be considered just “friendly” by any means.

Roman had raised his hand to his open mouth in horror as he watched the scene before him. Patton had Virgil pinned against the wall in a passionate kiss, and Virgil’s hands were clutching the hem of Patton’s blue t-shirt (a gift from Roman on their one-month anniversary) and tangled in Patton’s curls. Without him even thinking, Roman’s feet had started carrying him far, far away from the harsh stain in his mind.

Less than an hour later, he was pounding on a door downtown. His tears were a horrible contradiction to the sunny, warm weather, but all his brain could think about was Patton’s lips on Virgil’s and their bodies pressed together and the utter _betrayal_ he’d just experienced.

The door finally swung open, but before the other could say anything, Roman sobbed and flung himself into the man’s chest. “_Logan!”_

“Oh, Roman,” Logan murmured softly into his hair, supporting all of Roman’s weight. “What happened?”

“V-Virgil and--and _Patton!_ They were _together_, Logan! You were _right!_ They never cared about me like you do. I was just... Logan, they were playing me like the cheap kazoo I am!” Roman cried.

Logan gently shook his head and moved Roman to look him in the eyes. His expression was soft and genuine as he said, “Oh, honey, no... They saw your big heart and decided to have some fun with it. You can’t blame yourself for falling in love with false personalities.”

“It hurts so _bad_.”

“I know.” Logan’s thumb swiped across Roman’s cheeks, wiping away the thick trails of tears. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?”

Roman looked up at the other man in wonder. “A deal?”

“Come live with me,” he insisted with stars in his eyes as he cradled Roman’s face like it was the most precious thing in the world. “Leave your whole life behind, and together, we can make them _pay_. We can do magnificent things, Roman. _You_ can do magnificent things.”

“Okay. I trust you.”

“I’m glad.”

A soft smile spread on Roman’s lips as a content feeling raced through his veins. “I love you, Logan.”

“I love you, too, Roman,” Logan said with a matching grin, and not a second later, Roman’s lips were on his own.

Logan couldn’t complain about that turn of events.

* * *

Virgil woke up with a heavy, pounding headache. It felt like the aftermath of one of his epic college binge-drinking stints, which was extremely concerning since he hadn’t had a drop of alcohol in nearly six years. There was no reason for him to feel this shitty.

Groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position and tried to survey his surroundings. He was in Patton and Roman’s bedroom for some reason, and he was _cold_. A glance down made him realize that he was only in his boxers and t-shirt, which was suspicious, but ultimately not _that_ concerning.

And then he looked to his left and saw Patton shirtless and covered in hickeys. Right next to him.

_Holy shit_.

Panic raced through Virgil as he fully realized the situation that he had found himself in. He and his best friend’s boyfriend were both half-naked and in bed together, and said boyfriend was covered in hickeys that were very obviously fresh. After stumbling over to Roman’s vanity mirror, Virgil was clearly able to see that his skin was in a similar state of disarray.

It was startlingly obvious that _something_ had happened between him and Patton, and he couldn’t remember any of it.

“Virg’l?” Patton mumbled sleepily, and Virgil whipped around. “Wha’s goin’ on?”

“We--I don’t--Pat, what the fuck did we _do_?”

Patton’s eyes flew wide open as they landed on the bruises on Virgil’s neck. “We didn’t! Did we?!”

“I don’t know! I don’t remember anything after this morning.” Virgil groaned and ran his hands down his face. “Last thing I remember was some guy accidentally making my coffee spill, and he bought me another.”

“I was going home from walking Roman to work--” Patton’s voice caught in a choked sob. “Oh my god, _Roman_!”

Virgil spun toward the clock. “He was supposed to be back hours ago. You don’t think...?”

Patton jumped out of bed and threw the bedroom door open. Virgil followed close behind, and the two knew the answer as soon as they saw the open front door and Roman’s phone sitting on the floor. 

“No,” Patton whispered as he crumpled to the carpet. “_No_...”

* * *

The man smirked as he snapped the compact mirror shut, cutting off the view of the two men amid a breakdown. He picked up the small vial of pink liquid from his desk and swirled it around. How interesting that a mere dash of such a simple potion could be sprinkled into a cup of coffee for a caffeine addict or a pastry sold on the side of the street to a loving boyfriend, and those people would be under complete control of someone else.

There was a knock on the door, and the man quickly pocketed the vial before a head peeked through the crack.

“Lo, are you going to be down for dinner soon?” Roman asked so softly.

“Five minutes. I just want to finish up this schedule.”

Roman nodded and shut the door, leaving Logan in silence once more. He removed the false bottom of his desk drawer and set the compact and vial carefully beside assorted ingredients for hex bags and spells. His fingers lingered over a small, red hex bag that had been prepared for the next part of his plan. A love spell.

With a sigh, Logan shut the drawer and left the hex bag inside. After all, he had already created a perfectly submissive partner.

He just hadn’t realized how easy that would truly be.


End file.
